Retailers use display racks to place products for purchase by consumers. The display racks can allow for multiple products to be displayed and/or different products to be displayed. The display racks can often include a display header. The display header can be used to include product information on an insert disposed in the display header. The insert can be used for inventory control, ordering and pricing information and can include Universal Product Code (UPC) bars, or other similar information.